Argue Me Tender
by Underlined Twice
Summary: A series of eleven 100word drabbles detailing the relationship of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger.


**Argue Me Tender  
**by Underlined Twice

* * *

_Author's Notes:_ My second Snape/Hermione fic, my first set of 100-word drabbles. I own not. I always thought this is what their relationship should be like, so I wrote these instead of studying for my Anthropology midterm! The title is taken from Strangers in Paradise "Love Me Tender".

I'm thinking that I might do a sequel, probably still in drabbles. But I'm tired now and can't think clearly enough to churn them out. Enjoy!

* * *

#1 

They were bickering again. Every day, it seemed. Neither could remember what their first fight had been about, but they'd been arguing ever since. Anyone who didn't know them would think that they were part of an arranged match, or possibly worse. But then again, no one ever watched the full argument. No one knew that, more often than not, they ended up naked, sweaty and out of breath. Sometimes they managed to make it to a bed, other times the floor or a nearby desk had to do. It was only then that they dared say "I love you."

xxx

#2

Severus had come to enjoy their arguments. It kept the passion up in the relationship, he supposed. Passionate row, passionate make-up sex. That was the pattern of their life together. Sometimes, he even harped on details more than he usually would, just to get a rise out of her. He always knew, however, when she'd had an especially difficult day and it was best to just leave her be, or even hold her hand for a while. Tiny bits of tenderness, he discovered, were not as hard as he originally suspected. But she knew he argued to show he cared.

xxx

#3

Severus paced in front of the fireplace in his dungeon quarters. He thought that he would enjoy a week alone. He had been a man of solitude for so many years… Surely one chit of a girl couldn't come waltzing into his life and change him permanently! Yet here he was, impatiently waiting for her to come home to him. He had even _encouraged_ her to go to the convention in Latvia! Instead of enjoying the privacy, he began to resent the silence. He would snap at house elves and his reflection, arguing in desperation. Oh, how he missed her.

xxx

#4

As Severus walked back and forth, wearing a hole in the hearth rug, the flames turned green. Out stepped Hermione, his… partner? lover? significant other? He still didn't know what to call her after two years, but at that moment, he didn't care. He stopped pacing and stared at her. She smiled knowingly and they met each other in a fierce embrace. It was all lips and tongues and teeth. When they needed to breathe, he pulled away slowly. Blinking and pulling his robes back into place, he collected his wits and drawled, "I see you've finally decided to return."

xxx

#5

Hermione smiled. She loved arguing with Severus. He kept her on her toes, never allowing her wit or intellect to slack. She loved seeing the flash of pride in his eyes when she came up with a particularly scathing or sarcastic retort. She loved all of their arguments, big and small. The small bickering ceased as soon as their mouths were occupied with more important matters. The larger ones usually ended with Severus sleeping in the guest room for the night. But he never stormed out of the room without sneering in a low, deadly whisper, "I still love you."

xxx

#6

Hermione didn't want to argue right now, though. She had been away in _Latvia_ of all places for a full week. The convention she attended seemed dull in comparison to the man in front of her. The Latvian cheese sandwiches and fire whiskey had been wonderful, of course, but all Hermione could think of was him and the wonderfully snarky comments he would have made about all the events and speakers. But now she was back. She was _home._ Hermione dropped her robes and said, "Shut up and kiss me, Severus." He smirked and was only too happy to comply.

xxx

#7

Severus had vowed to himself long ago that he would never lose Hermione. The vow came after he had tried to push her away, under the impression that she was with him out of pity. Instead of leaving, however, she had climbed into his lap and proceeded to show him just how much she wanted him. It was, to say the least, bloody fantastic. It was then and there that Severus realized just how selfish he really was. He resolved never to let her go, no matter what. She belonged to him now, and he was possessive about his belongings.

xxx

#8

Hermione didn't know about this vow until several months later, when he growled "You're _mine_" as he came. She later asked him to repeat it, because she liked the sound of it. Instead of complying, he had started an argument over how _demanding_ she was. Needless to say, it was one of their best. When they were finished quarrelling, Severus proceeded to bite and suck his way down her body, punctuating each small mark with a whispered statement of ownership. The entire experience made Hermione feel so cherished that she blurted out, "I love you." And she truly meant it.

xxx

#9

Severus, of course, hadn't believed her. He knew she enjoyed the sex and that she wasn't getting away from him any time soon (if ever), but he couldn't understand how she could _love_ him. He wasn't lovable. Love was romantic, candle-lit dinners and long walks on sandy shores. Severus didn't find anything romantic about candle-light, and he detested sand with a passion. Arguing every day wasn't love. Animal-like possessiveness wasn't love. Sex on a desk where she spent seven years of her life learning _certainly_ wasn't love. Hermione was quick to berate him for assuming that she wanted romantic foppery.

xxx

#10

"I have romance novels with bekilted 17th century Scotsmen for that," she told him. "I don't want a fairy tale, Severus. I just want you. I happen to _like_ your snarkiness, as well as your looks, believe it or not. If I wanted dinner and a movie, I would've gone out with that nice Muggle boy I met two years ago. If I wanted boring, dull arguments and sloppy make-up sex afterwards, I would've married Ron. I don't want undying declarations of love and a happily-ever-after marriage, Severus. I want _you_, your sarcastic, passionate, possessive bastard self. I love you."

xxx

#11

Severus almost proposed to her right then. Instead, he made sure that neither of them were coherent for the next few hours. After Hermione fell asleep, he lay next to her, wide awake. Her bushy hair tickled his neck and she snored lightly. Severus could feel the heat radiating off of her and unconsciously moved closer. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might, just maybe, be in love with her. He didn't think he would ever admit it to her face, but at least he knew it. With that thought, he gathered her close to him and fell asleep.

----


End file.
